Puzzling Connections
by Ragua
Summary: Soval tries to solve a very odd puzzle.


**Puzzling Connections**

By Ragua

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: _Star Trek: Enterprise_ is the property of Paramount Pictures.

Genres: General, Drama

Summary: Soval works on a puzzle.

A/N: This feels to me like a very clumsy attempt after a whole year of writing no fanfiction. Still, it seemed to be a good way to get back on the horse, so hopefully it won't disappoint.

The ship rocked as it absorbed another weapons blast, nearly throwing the patient out of his biobed in sickbay. But the aging Vulcan gave his current predicament no more than a passing thought. His role in this series of events was over, and he contented himself with the reality that his life and his people's future were in other hands now. He had learned long ago to accept that there would always be situations over which he had no control.

As a child, his mother was often away conducting research, and the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth still remembered taking great exception to her numerous absences. Loud, obnoxious exception, he recalled with some chagrin At first, his father had attempted to reason with him. "_Ko-mekh_ is important to many people," the ambassador distinctly recalled his father's soothing monotone explaining. "Many besides ourselves rely upon her skill and knowledge. She will return to us as soon as her responsibilities permit."

When logic failed—as is inevitable with three-year-olds of any species—Sahriv improvised. "It is illogical to become emotional about a situation you cannot change, _sa-fu_. You must learn to channel your energies toward more productive avenues." And with that, Sahriv introduced his son to _Kal-toh_—several years earlier than child development experts recommended.

By the time Soval realized that the puzzles, games, and brain exercises were a distraction, he had learned the lesson his father was teaching. The older he grew, the more he appreciated his father's creative—by Vulcan standards—solution to dealing with frustrating situations. Now, when faced with a similar scenario, the Vulcan ambassador was just as likely to distract himself with a mental challenge as he was to meditate. His time spent on Earth even allowed him to diversify the types of puzzles he employed to soothe his emotions: chess, _Go_, crossword puzzles, sudoku, and something called a Rubik's Cube were all welcome additions to his arsenal of distraction.

Gripping the biobed firmly in order to avoid being flung out with the next weapons barrage, the ambassador turned his mind to the newest puzzle to come to his attention. Soval had no idea whether this was a puzzle he could solve, but it was complex and convoluted enough to keep his mind busy for decades. Simply put, there was _something_ between T'Pol and Commander Tucker. What, exactly, Soval could not ascertain, but he wasn't above prying. How else was a puzzle to be solved?

T'Pol's emotions had always been close to the surface, and the ambassador had to admit that this tendency was noticeably worse since his protégé had returned from the Expanse. Because of this, he had disregarded the aura of unease, even distress, that seemed to emanate from the younger Vulcan as Captain Archer explained to his senior officers the plan to enter the Forge and seek out the Syrrannite, T'Pau. T'Pol did an admirable job of outwardly concealing her emotions, but Soval had little difficulty sensing them. Still, he dismissed them as byproducts of the Embassy bombing and the sudden disappearance of her mother.

Later, however, he was presented a far more intense version of these same suppressed emotions when he met Archer and T'Pol at _Enterprise's_ transporter platform. Indeed, T'Pol was unconsciously broadcasting her feelings so violently that Soval expected the two humans to notice it, as well. Perhaps Commander Tucker _had_ noticed it. The human certainly did his level best to look anywhere _but_ at the Vulcan First Officer, despite the fact that she was boring holes into him with her eyes and vibrating like a lyre whose strings were about to snap.

T'Pol's emotions would have been noticeable to any Vulcan, but were particularly evident to Soval, whose experience made him extremely sensitive to the thoughts and feelings of others. Ironically, Commander Tucker was the more difficult of the two to read, despite the fact that he was human and that Soval had been standing right next to him during the beam out. But T'Pol's behavior encouraged the ambassador to extend his perception slightly, and within moments he sensed enough from Tucker to be assured that the younger Vulcan's feelings were _not_ one-sided.

xoxox

Back at the VHC ambassadorial quarters, Soval attempted to meditate. He hoped it would help him cope with the pressing issue of what to do about Vulcan's less-than-honest government, but his mind kept returning to what he had learned on _Enterprise_.

T'Pol. And a _human_! And not just any human, but _that_ human! Was there any member of the species so...so..._alien_ as Commander Tucker?

Soval frowned at his own thoughts. Hardly admirable in one professed to value infinite diversity. The ambassador forced himself to consider the human's good qualities. He was a gifted engineer. Encouraged, the Vulcan mentally sought other admirable traits of Commander Tucker.

He was a gifted engineer.

This would not do. Obviously, T'Pol had seen other attractive traits in the human, or she would never have—

Soval shifted uncomfortably. What exactly _had_ T'Pol done? He couldn't even bring himself to think of it. When had their...intimacy begun? The ambassador tried to analyze the puzzle while simultaneously avoiding any images of Vulcan-human...interaction. Suddenly, Soval sat bolt upright. T'Pol was married! And _not_ to Commander Tucker. Granted, he considered Koss a poor match for his protégé, but still...

Soval's nostrils flared. Adultery was virtually unheard of in Vulcan society. The mate-bond made such a thing virtually impossible.

Didn't it?

The ambassador was saved from further disturbing thoughts by his comm. It was Commander Tucker, requesting his presence on _Enterprise_.

xoxox

Soval stared at the impertinent human, wondering if Tucker had somehow seen through him. "Evidence will solve this crime, not mind melds," he stated harshly, turning to leave Sickbay.

"What evidence?" Tucker's voice followed him. "The DNA evidence on the bomb was planted."

That brought the ambassador up short. "You can prove that?" he asked doubtfully.

"_I_ can," Dr. Phlox answered promptly, his voice and inflection implying that he knew the Vulcan might have doubted the human.

Tucker took no offense that it was not his own word that decided the issue, but instead pressed the advantage. "Ambassador, I don't know what kind of pull it takes to mess with DNA records on Vulcan, but I think we're lookin' at a deliberate attempt to hide the truth."

The human's earnest expression and the Denobulan's unassailable conviction swept away any argument Soval might have made. "You're suggesting a conspiracy," he stated solemnly.

"One that cost 43 innocent lives," Phlox said.

"Aren't they worth a little risk?" the human asked.

Soval felt a moment of shame that he could even consider protecting his reputation. "The needs of the many," he said softly, almost to himself. In a louder voice, he took the next logical step. "I can perform the meld."

He sensed relief, gratitude, and hope emanating from the human as a result of his decision, but it gave him no comfort.

xoxox

The Vulcan ambassador had no illusions about the consequences of melding with the guard. Even before he had seen Stel's face through the eyes of the dying human, Soval had known that his decision would follow him until the end of his days. Condemnation. Censure. Ostracism. He knew what awaited him—probably better than most, given his decades of service in an essentially political post. But none of that mattered at this moment, because now he had a mission, a cause.

Soval had always attempted to follow the ancient Vulcan mantra, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." He had always assumed that his service to the Vulcan High Command, on Earth and elsewhere, had been the realization of that calling. But a simple question from a simple member of a simple species had set his entire worldview on its pointed ear.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Commander Tucker's frustrated response to Phlox's explanation that Vulcans viewed melding as deviant behavior burned his brain. The question was so innocent, and yet, so deceptively, piercingly acute. It cut to the heart of the matter.

What had social mores have to do with one's personal responsibility?

That a human—particularly _this_ one—could grasp such a fundamental concept stunned the Vulcan. It also shamed him. He had worried about his reputation, while Commander Tucker had never taken his eyes from the task at hand. It was pure logic at its best. Had Soval been human, he might have resented the man who had—all unknowingly—made him aware of his own deficiencies. But he was Vulcan. He could learn.

xoxox

"You can't go back."

Commander Tucker's concern for his well-being was oppressive. Once again, the human's ability to see past differences and disagreements—to worry about another in the face of his own problems, particularly when the person he was currently worrying about had never held him in high regard—shamed the Vulcan Ambassador. It also made Soval unnecessarily brusque in his response.

"I'm not a fool, Commander. V'Las was involved in the attack on your embassy. He's responsible for blaming it on the Syrranites."

"Then why turn yourself over to him?"

"It's the only chance I'll have to reach the rest of the High Command."

"What if they're all in on it?"

Tucker voiced Soval's own fear as if he had reached into the Vulcan's brain and surgically removed the thought. But the Vulcan knew that he had to take this slim chance, as it was the only one that offered even a glimmer of hope. This battle could not be won through violence. He must put his faith in logic.

The human's frustration with both the Vulcan Ambassador and the untenable situation overflowed. "If you really want humans and Vulcans to work together some day, you might start thinking about trusting us."

Soval forbore from mentioning that he already trusted Commander Tucker far more than any of the Vulcans into whose hands he was about to put his life. He responded in the only logical way.

"Peace and long life, Commander."

The human's feelings of worry and frustration followed the aging Vulcan long after the lift doors shut between them.

xoxox

"I can't _believe_ they threw you out! Just because you helped us?"

As Soval had anticipated, Commander Tucker was outraged on his behalf. It was illogically comforting to encounter such steadfast support and loyalty. But however tempting it was to encourage the human's bolstering anger, Soval knew it was not productive to do so.

"I knew the risks."

"There's gotta be some way you can fight this."

"I could protest, but it wouldn't accomplish anything. V'Las isn't one to change his mind."

"Who the Hell put him in charge, anyway?"

"Our society rewards merit. V'Las has demonstrated a singular talent for governing."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"You're referring to my career? I haven't given it much thought. There's something more important we need to discuss. Have you made contact with T'Pol or your captain?"

Soval purposely mentioned his protégé's name first, curious to see how the human would respond. Though he sensed a brief flaring of..._something_ at the mention of her name, Commander Tucker dampened his emotional reaction admirably.

"We can't reach them, and they can't reach us."

"V'Las is determined to wipe out the Syrranites," Soval warned the human. "He's particularly intent in destroying their encampment in the Forge."

"Where the captain and T'Pol are headed."

"They may be in grave danger." Even without his addendum, Soval knew the human would take whatever steps were necessary to help his friends.

xoxox

As they worked together in _Enterprise's_ command center, the Vulcan Ambassador had yet another opportunity to marvel at the workings of the human mind. Despite focusing like a laser beam on the task before them, Commander Tucker also seemed to be allotting a portion of his mind to puzzling through another conundrum: The human was obviously curious about what he viewed as an abrupt turnaround in the Ambassador's attitude.

"Mind if I ask you somethin'?" Soval cocked an eyebrow in query, and Tucker continued. "Why are you doin' this? I never got the impression you cared that much about humans. Seems like you were always finding something new to complain about."

"I lived on Earth for more than 30 years, Commander. In that time I developed an affinity for your world and its people," Soval explained calmly.

Tucker snorted. "You did a pretty good job of hiding it."

"Thank you."

The human did not laugh out loud, but his smile spoke volumes. Soval had little trouble sensing Tucker's joyful appreciation of the joke. For a brief moment, he basked in the warmth of the human's approval, oddly reassured that he had made the right decision in standing with the humans instead of the High Command.

xoxox

Events moved swiftly after Soval's commitment to the _Enterprise_ and its crew. And most of them downhill. V'Las demanded _Enterprise_ leave Vulcan orbit several times, but Tucker stubbornly refused to comply. Then the meticulously planned rescue of Captain Archer and T'Pol fell apart when _Enterprise's_ shuttlepod was fired upon by Vulcan ships. It was at that moment that Soval realized the extent to which V'Las had committed himself. Vulcan ships would eventually fire on _Enterprise_, as well.

So the ambassador was prepared when the moment inevitably came, offering carefully thought out words of advice to the acting captain—words designed to appeal to both logic and emotion, which were somehow inextricably linked in this strange, loyal, compelling human. "He's right. We should withdraw. Our deaths won't help Captain Archer or T'Pol."

Once again, Soval spoke the name of the Vulcan First Officer with purpose, and once again the human suppressed his emotions and made the logical decision to withdraw. As the helmsman executed Commander Tucker's orders, Soval experienced a moment of relief that it was Tucker who was in command of _Enterprise_ at this moment. He reflected that Captain Archer, always suspicious of Vulcan advice, would _not_ have made the same decision.

xoxox

Later, Soval visited Tucker in the captain's ready room, prepared to offer advice or support in equal measure—but not too obtrusively. He also admitted to himself that perhaps, with the human's assistance, they could figure some way to contain the catastrophe that appeared imminent. The aging Vulcan had some ideas of his own, but was this human up to such a commitment? Would he be willing to take such an irrevocable step? It was an enormous responsibility for any captain, let alone one so young, thrust unexpectedly into command.

"I understand we suffered casualties," Soval ventured cautiously. It was entirely possible that the human might take the comment as a condemnation of his command decisions.

But the Vulcan's fears were unfounded. Tucker only sighed in resignation. "Injuries. Two of 'em serious."

Soval tried again, hoping to sound the commander out. The man was loyal to a fault. Perhaps the danger to his friends would act as an inspiration. Or a motivation. "I share your concern about Captain Archer and T'Pol."

Once again, Soval sensed a frisson of anxiety, but Tucker ruthlessly squelched it, refusing to rise to the bait. "They've been in tough jams before." The Vulcan pondered trying a different tack, but suddenly, the human went on. "What does the High Command have against the Syrranites? They went to a lot of trouble to frame 'em for the embassy bombing."

A moment of blinding clarity hit Soval like a phaser blast. Unable to control the situation or help his friends, Commander Tucker was distracting himself with a puzzle. The aging Vulcan had never felt such kinship with a human. Almost without noticing, he nodded in understanding and approval.

This was a puzzle they could solve together.

"The Syrrannites believe violence to be antithetical to Surak's teachings," Soval began.

"So they're pacifists." Tucker did not see the connection, but not because he was unintelligent. He simply lacked information. In order to enlighten him, the ambassador would have to commit treason. He would have to place his life, his homeworld, and its future in the hands of a human.

Soval did not hesitate for a nanosecond.

"V'Las considers that a dangerous mindset. Particularly now."

"What do you mean?"

"The High Command is planning to attack Andoria."

The human shook his head in bafflement. "Wait, wait! Vulcan and Andoria signed a peace treaty two years ago. Cap'n Archer helped negotiate it!"

It wasn't that the human didn't believe him, Soval sensed. It was simply that, for Tucker, dishonesty was unthinkable. "Vulcan intelligence claims the Andorians are developing a weapon, possibly based on Xindi technology," he explained.

"You don't believe it," Tucker said. Soval was positive he heard the man's unspoken thought, _You wouldn't be telling me this if you did!_

"I suspect V'Las is using the claim to advance an agenda. He's persuaded the High Command to launch a preemptive strike."

The commander's appalled expression and the horror cascading across his mind assured Soval that he had made no mistake in confiding in the human. "He's gonna start an interstellar _war_." Commander Tucker needed nothing more to grasp the seriousness of the issue—his mind had no difficulty whatsoever envisioning all the possibilities, the deadly consequences, the catastrophic results of V'Las's plan.

"On that could devastate Andoria. And Vulcan. And eventually involve other worlds. Including Earth." Soval allowed emotion to touch his voice, even though he knew it would not be necessary to convince Tucker. He had trusted this human with everything else. His fear seemed a small thing by comparison.

xoxox

Soval gritted his teeth in frustration as another weapons hit shook _Enterprise_. If the ship were destroyed, not only would his homeworld and Earth be condemned to years of bloody conflict, but he would _never_ figure out the puzzle of Commander Tucker and T'Pol! Silently, he cursed Shran. He might have figured it out already if the Andorian hadn't scrambled his neural pathways.

The Vulcan frowned at this emotional response. Obviously, working on this puzzle was not as soothing as he had hoped. That was no doubt Shran's fault as well. Soval sighed, giving over both puzzle and irritation. At the very least, he had certainly learned much about Commander Tucker. For all his rough edges and irritating habits, the human had hidden depths.

Perhaps that was what drew T'Pol to the man. Without a doubt, Tucker was clever and loyal. He was capable of making difficult decisions in the face of fire. His bravery and integrity in attempting to stop this war before it started were more than admirable. Still, Soval had known many worthy people in his long life, but he had not..._liked_ them, as he liked Commander Tucker.

That was it. He liked the man. Tucker was eminently likable. The human made connections with everyone on an individual level. Commander Tucker had known that Shran was their only chance to thwart V'Las's plan, and he had been able to convince the Andorian to answer their hail and even speak to them. Soval had no illusions that he could have accomplished that coup without Tucker. The alliance could not have been created without the human's efforts.

The ambassador had to admit he had never felt so connected to a human, even Admiral Forrest, who had been his friend for decades. In just these few short weeks, he had become as attached to the young man as if they were close family members. It must be a gift or a talent of some sort, to be able to forge personal ties across cultures and species with such ease, to form bonds with others so readily and—

The aging Vulcan's train of thought halted abruptly in a realization that so shocked him he sat frozen for more than a minute. Then his mind began rapidly shifting through the incidents and encounters of the last few weeks. All the evidence had been there before him, he had simply ignored it, because his mind would not admit the possibility of such a thing.

Time. Trust. Affection. He had spent time with Commander Tucker, had grown to trust him, and had come to feel affection for the impulsive young human. All prerequisite to enhanced communication of thoughts and emotions between Vulcans. No wonder he and Tucker had worked so well together. Soval had seen similar situations on Vulcan ships, where the crew had lived and worked together for so long that they scarcely needed to communicate verbally.

Commander Tucker was not a Vulcan, but if Soval's suspicions were correct, the human's brain had already been subtly conditioned to a psychic state that enabled him to...interact productively with Vulcans. After all, married Vulcans were far more perceptive and sensitive, due to the mate bond.

How had it happened? And when? During _Enterprise's_ mission in the Expanse, no doubt. How could T'Pol have allowed herself to marry another? Unless...

"She does not know," he whispered to himself in realization. And truly, how _could_ she, at her age? The mate bond was not something one realized existed until it became solidified by time spent together—sometimes years. But trust also played an important role. And mutual affection.

Time. Trust. Affection.

Soval frowned. He had the answer to one puzzle, but it merely led him to another. And the solution to that puzzle would inevitably result in pain for someone. The question was, who?

The aging Vulcan was so caught up in his new conundrum that he did not even notice when the enemy fire ceased.

xoxox

Incoming casualties from the brief battle and Soval's own determination helped convince Dr. Phlox to discharge the Vulcan Ambassador from sickbay slightly sooner than originally planned. Soval made his escape before the Denobulan could change his mind. He had not walked more than ten meters from the infirmary when he nearly ran into Commander Tucker coming to check on the injured.

"Ambassador! You sure you should be up and about?" Soval was both amused and touched that the human could immediately extend his aegis of compassion to include a bitter old Vulcan. But he, of course, did not allow Tucker to see that.

"I'm fine, Commander," he answered. "It seemed illogical to stay in sickbay when my presence there might hamper Dr. Phlox's efforts with the wounded."

Tucker nodded in understanding. "Now that you mention it, maybe I should give him some time to take care of things before I go bustin' in there." He changed his direction to accompany the Vulcan back to guest quarters.

"I understand our efforts were successful," Soval commented, hoping that Tucker would elaborate on what had happened once Andorians and Vulcans had stopped trying to kill each other. Few specific details had made their way to sickbay.

"I guess you could say that, although Cap'n Archer seems to have had a big hand in it, too," Tucker said. "Not sure how he worked it, but I figure he'll explain it all when we get back to Vulcan." The human frowned pensively. "If the Vulcans are happy enough with whatever he did, then maybe he can keep me from gettin' court martialed."

Soval cocked an eyebrow at this ominous comment. "You fear you will be punished for your actions?" he asked. "I find that extremely unlikely."

Commander Tucker shook his head and smiled wistfully. "They may cut me a little slack, since things turned out all right in the end, but I wasn't exactly following orders out there." His frowned returned more forcefully. "I was lucky I didn't get anybody on _Enterprise_ killed."

They had reached the ambassador's temporary quarters. Soval turned to face the human. "Commander," he said, "you were the officer in charge, in the field. You used all the information available to you at the time, exercised your own initiative, and made a difficult decision. Do you feel it was the right one?"

The human looked up, surprised at first, then thoughtful. "Yes," he answered after a moment's reflection. "It was."

Soval nodded firmly. "Then leave worrying about the consequences. It is illogical to become emotional about a situation you cannot change." The human nodded in reluctant agreement with the sage advice. Soval, heartened by Tucker's willingness to listen, went on. "You should channel your energies to more productive avenues."

Tucker's concerned frown slowly morphed into the puckish grin Soval had seen before in _Enterprise's_ command center. "Guess I could get down to engineering and help with the repairs," the human said. "Might as well have the ol' girl at her best when we finally have to face the music."

Now it was Soval's turn to nod. "A logical course of action," the Vulcan stated.

Tucker's grin grew larger. "Thanks for the advice, Ambassador," he acknowledged, turning to follow it. "Take it easy until Phlox gives you a clean bill of health. I'll let you know when we get back to Vulcan space." The human sketched a hand gesture that was halfway between a wave and a salute as he headed down the corridor.

As Soval watched the young human depart, a new thought came to him. "Commander," he called after the engineer, who turned back attentively. "How long has it been since you have eaten or slept?"

The human's previously direct gaze shifted guiltily from side to side, like a child caught in a dubious act. "Um," Tucker waffled. "I'm not sure."

Soval had suspected as much. "I suggest you do both before attempting anything strenuous," he advised.

Commander Tucker paused infinitesimally, then nodded. "I'll get right on it!" he stated with patently false sincerity. Soval's eyes narrowed as the human turned away to continue down the corridor. Straight to engineering, no doubt.

"Commander!" Soval called again. This time, Tucker couldn't hide the scowl on his face as he turned yet again. The scowl morphed into a look of surprise as the Vulcan moved toward him. "I am feeling hungry myself. I will join you for a meal." Again Tucker's eyes shifted guiltily. Then, defeated, his shoulders slumped with a sigh. He gave the ambassador a wry grin as the Vulcan came up level with him.

Soval, content with his small victory, couldn't help commenting further. "My father was a great advocate of prefacing difficult work with adequate nutrition. And sufficient rest."

Tucker glanced over in amusement, accepting the gentle teasing. "Sounds like a real wise man."

The Vulcan nodded in agreement. "Yes. I am only now beginning to realize how much so," he replied. Tucker's sly grin relaxed into an understanding smile, as the human recognized his companion's slide from humor to nostalgia.

As they walked to the mess hall in silence, Soval worked out his latest puzzle.

_Yes,_ he decided. _I will speak to Koss._


End file.
